Blood
by Immortal Lost Angels
Summary: Sohpie hated blood that is, until she met Alec
1. I Hate It

Blood.

I hated it.

The smell burned my throat, the thought made my stomach twist and turn and the sight made me feel faint.

So why was I standing here with one arm wound around this poor boy's waist, my free hand tangled in his hair forcing him to tilt his head to the side with my teeth buried deep in his neck?

He hadn't known the danger of sitting next to me at the bar and asking if he could by me a drink. I had taken him by surprise when, 1 second we were kissing near a wall and then the next thing he new we were outside in the ally at the back of the club.

I had given him a dangers smile showing my teeth and he had just stood there in shock. When I had approached him, he begged me not to kill him and I promised I'd only take a bit. He screamed and thrashed as I bit into his neck, but as the pain faded his body slumped forward and he gave in to me. His hart beat slowing down as I drank.

I heard foot steps, _His_ foot steps, coming towards me and the boy.

I removed my teeth from the boys neck and lay him down on the floor gently. He looked up at me with a dazed expression that I was so use to now.

I heard him stop a few feet away.

"Sophie! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, I thought we were going to meet inside the club" he said.

I turned around to face him giving him my most innocent smile. "I got distracted".

He chuckled, "I can see that"

I licked my lips and grinned up at him as he approached. I noticed that even tho I was wearing heels, he was still taller then me.

I was about to say something when he said "Honestly I don't know how you do it". He lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb over the corner of my mouth.

I looked up at him in confusion "What?"

He smiled down at me as he ran the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Not kill" he whispered gently. "Someone as young as you shouldn't be able to stop themselves"

I smiled "Maybe it's because I'm not like other newborns" I explained resting my hands on his chest. " I mean you said it yourself - I'm special"

He smiled and brushed a single strand of lose hair back into place. "Thats true, but every newborn has the same hunger"

I grinned "Not me"

"Obviously not," he paused "but...it might have something to do with your past life" he said, thinking aloud.

I watch as his expression went from confusion to pondering to wonder and then as he looked back down at me his expression softened, "Why don't we worry about this later, right now we have a date" he held out his hand for me.

"Okay" I said nodding and taking his had with a smile.

Thats when I decided I had other plans...


	2. I Love It

I stopped, pulled him back into the ally and pressed my lips to his. He smiled "You may be able to control your hunger but lust on the other hand..." he said this gently the smile still on his lips. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him again.

He pushed me against the wall of the ally and lifted my right leg up to rest on his hip. He held it there till I lifted my other leg and rapped them around his waist, his lips crushing mine in pure ecstasy.

"You know" he hissed in my ear, pushing me harder against the wall, a hand sliding up my thin silk dress "you always chose the worst places to start this"

I looked down and pushed him away, surprising and confusing him. He looked at me with a question mark on his face. I took his hand and lead him to my car, where I opened the back door and pushed him in. Grinning, I climbed into the back seat, on top of him. I pressed my lips to his kissing him hungrily.

He chuckled, his hand on the small of my back. "I'm guessing were not going to dinner then" he said laughing.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

I pulled his shirt off and leaning down pressing myself to him. I kissed his lips then left a small trail of kisses down his neck, across his collar bone, down his chest and back again.

He let out a moan "Sophie!'

I grinned "Yes, Alec?'.

"Why must you tempt me so?" he growled in my ear.

I giggled "Because I love you Alec!" I explained.

"And I love you, that's why I turned you, my love." he said and kissed me again.

"Mmm..." I said grinding my hips with his.

"Well that, and the fact that you are the most delicious, I never want to forget you" he whispered in a seductive voice with a glint in his eye's.

"It's not fair" I whispered.

"What's not fair" he asked.

"You know what I taste like, but I don't know what you taste like" I complained.

He chuckled "Do you want to find out?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Can we do that?" I asked.

"We can do whatever we want, we make the rules now" he said grinning, stroking my cheek gently.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Yes" he whispered.

And with that, my fangs extended, he pulled his head back giving me a clear view of his neck then I stroke.

Blood.

I loved it.

The sight makes me feel faint with hunger, the thought makes me warm inside and as it slides down my throat the burning subsides.


End file.
